


Knocked

by doorll



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Bad Boys, Bribery, Brock Rumlow Needs a Hug, Brock Rumlow-centric, Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Detention, Drama, Drugs, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Is Gay, Evil Alexander Pierce, Evil Nick Fury, Grandmothers, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Men Crying, Not Character Accurate, Principal Peggy, Protective Jack Rollins, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, more angst than I anticipated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorll/pseuds/doorll
Summary: "I didn't ask for your help.""You didn't have to."
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, Nick Fury/Alexander Pierce
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a Hydra Husbands fanfic but I will be including a few characters from other 'universes' and the pairings may be a little odd but it'll do.. its not very major it's mostly just Brock and Jack.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters, the characters belong to their respective owners.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nick asked, he found Brock in the backyard smoking a cigarette.

"If you're gonna tell me how unhealthy it is, might as well fuck off." Brock had heard it enough from many adults.

"What exactly do you get from smoking?" Nick crossed his arms,  
"I d-don't have time for this." Brock flicked his cigarette on the grass and stepped on it.

"Tell Dad that I'm going to Bucky's place, he knows him." Brock hopped over the fence and started walking towards the other neighborhood houses.

"Hey! HEY!" Nick ran to the fence and yelled his name, Brock looked back with a smile while flipping him off.

"I'm gonna teach that rat a lesson." Nick kicked the fence out of frustration.

"There you are." Jack and Brock did their special handshake.

"Thought you ditched us." TJ tossed Brock a bottle of beer, he used his top two teeth to pop the cap off.

"Wow, I really needed that." Brock already drank half of the bottle,  
"Jack got us the 2¢ more beer, everyone say thank you, Jack." TJ said while holding up his beer.

"Thank you, Jack."

That little gang of friends are the school's gang of troublemakers, they have access to alcohol because Jeff has a fake ID— and he's freakishly tall. They've been together since their Sophomore year.

"D'you guys have spray paint?" Cynthia asked, looking around their little alley way.

"Gotcha'" Isaac opened his bag and took out cans of spray paint.

"Oh my god, yes!" Each one of them took a can and started making their little masterpieces of the brick wall, they knew it was illegal but who cares? They're all messed up in their heads and they know it.

—

"Where is he.." Alexander was a bit annoyed as it was almost time for dinner.

"He said that he was at 'Bucky's' house." Nick recalled what the teen had said.

"Oh really now?" He took out his phone and dialled Bucky's number.

...

"Barnes, speaking."

"Hi James, my son said that he was heading to your place a few hours ago. Do you have him?"

"Uhm.. Brock Pierce, right?"

"Yes, that's him."

"Sorry Mr Pierce, he hasn't contacted me since we broke up and that was 2 months ago."

"Oh.. sorry to bother you, James, good night."

"Not a problem, good night, Sir."

Alexander massaged his temples, "Where could that boy be?" He asked himself, trying to figure out a place.

"Probably out sniffing a line of coke." Phil responded from the couch, reading a book.

"No, I know my son. He wouldn't do such thing, he'll rebel sure but never drugs." Alexander quickly debunked that theory

BUZZ..

Nick's phone started ringing, he checked to see who was calling— an unknown number. He still picked it up out of curiosity.

"Hey *hic* is your.. *giggle* is your refrigerator running..?"

"Who is this?"

There was a couple giggles and laughter on the other line, "Who'd you call?" That voice sounded familiar, oh my, Brock.

"Some officer.."

"End the call, dumbass! They'll find out!"

The line ended, "Who was that?" Alexander asked, hoping it might be a lead.

"Some pranksters, I swear I heard Brock's voice." Nick looked back at the number.

"Let me see that, I can track their location." Phil stood up and reached for Nick's phone,  
"I fucking knew it." Phil mumbled as he recognized the number.

"Their usual hangout is in the neighborhood alley way," Phil pressed a few buttons and read the codes, "And there they are." He returned Nick back his phone.

Nick pocketed his phone and walked to the coat hanger,  
"Shouldn't I go?" Alexander tailed behind him.

"No, you're too soft on him, he needs proper discipline." Nick wore his signature black coat. "Don't follow me."

—

After a few more paintings, they gathered trash from the dumpsters and lit it on fire because it was getting late and cold.

"Cigarette, anyone?" Brock took out a box of cigarettes that he stole from Alexander.

"Who do you think I am?" Jack took one and lit it with the trash fire,  
"Yes, please." The rest of the members were now smoking, giving each other lung cancer.

"Should you kids be out here?" A voice asked from the entrance of the alleyway.

"Go away." Brock threw his empty beer bottle in the direction of the voice, the other members chuckling at his mischievousness. The man walked closer, the fire made it clear of who it was,  
"Holy shit, hide!" Brock and the rest of the group his behind dumpsters while Jack stayed sitting by the fire.

"How can I help you?" He threw his cigarette in the fire and stood up,  
"I'm not here for you, just a specific member." Nick said, dodging Jack's punch.

"I'm a cop, I'm not gonna hurt any of you." Nick took out his ID card,  
"Who are you here for?" TJ asked from behind the dumpster.

Nick took out a flashlight and shined it on each of their faces, pausing when he was met with a spiky-haired and hazel eyed teenager. 

"This one."


	2. Cards

"There he is." Alexander flashed a plastered smile when Nick opened the door and Brock was in front of him.

"Great, now we can start dinner." Alexander ushered the family to the dining room.

"Since when did we start having dinner together?" Brock asked as he entered the room.   
"Since today, I figured that if we're gonna live together, we're gonna have to spend time together."

Nick sat across of Alexander while Phil sat across of Brock. "What are we having?" Nick asked,   
"Regular spaghetti." Alexander placed a bowl in front of everyone.

"Shall we say grace?" Phil asked, as if the Pierce's were religious,   
"Yes, let's do that." Alexander agreed.

"Fucking god." Brock mumbled under his breath, he didn't like how his father were making all these new things just because he's got a boyfriend.

"Did you make this, Papa?" Phil complimented the taste of the bolognese sauce.

"Why yes I did." Alexander claimed, Brock was a bit shocked when Phil called Alexander 'Papa' and he didn't seem to mind.

"Sorry, did he just call you 'Papa'?" Brock asked Alexander, almost feeling offended. "Oh, Phil and I decided that it would remove any boundaries. I hope that's okay with you."

Brock's mouth felt dry, his father dating his enemy's father was one thing but letting them into the family, that ticked him off. "I'm afraid.. I've lost my appetite." He slammed his fork on the table and stood up.

"Brock, come on, boy. Not everything must go your way." Alexander said about to chase after his son,   
"No, let him." Nick held Alexander's hand and stopped him from chasing after.

Phil felt a bit guilty, "Sorry." He said, playing with his food.

—

Back in Brock's room he opened his drawer to find his barely used phone but that's when he noticed something was missing.. his Captain America trading cards. He tried to look for the cards, he even checked under his bed— where mysterious things are found like: a high heel.

"Oh my god.. oh my god." Brock started to panic when he couldn't find it. Those cards were important to him, they were his 5th birthday present— before things were complicated.

He took off his glasses before walking out of his room and tried to find his dad, Alexander was found in the dining room cleaning up. "Dad, have you seen my trading cards, the one with Captain America." Brock said a bit too fast due to panic.

"I gave them to Phil." Alexander simply said.

Brock felt betrayed by that, "C-Could you repeat that?" His hand clenched into a fist.

"I figured that you don't even like Captain America so I gave it to someone who actually wants it." Alexander couldn't seem to care.

"Dad, you can't do that." Brock took deep breathes trying to keep calm, he didn't want to snap at his father,  
"And why's that?" Alexander continued to scrub the plates.

"Y-You clearly won't understand." Brock huffed and headed to Phil's room, "Fine, I'll do it myself."

-

"Ever heard of knocking?" Phil was busy admiring the cards given by Alexander.

"Give them back, bastard." Brock tried to snatch back the cards Phil was holding.

"Your dad gave them to me and I'm not giving them back." Phil backed to the wall.

"The son of-a bitch, you are." Brock pushed him to the wall and punched his face.

Phil fell to ground, blood dripping from his nose. Nick had been passing by and Phil's door was opened, he saw Brock standing in front of Phil who had face injuries.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Nick grabbed a fistful of Brock's hair and threw him back, landing on the hard wooden floor.

"You don't understand, shut up!" Brock raised his voice, slowly standing up— his back started aching.

"No, young man, you don't understand how to be a decent human being and that needs fixing." Nick held his throat and continuously punched his face,   
"No manners at all." Nick threw him against the wall, this time making a dent.   
"Don't ever try anything funny with my son." Nick told him looking at him dead in the eyes.

"You heard that? Fuck off!" Phil flipped him off, Brock used a table nearby to help him get up.

Brock kept a hand on his back as it hurt really bad, many bruises, his nose was probably broken and he had a black eye.

"I hope you get stabbed." Brock glared at Phil before leaving his room.


	3. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Jack.

"And now Phil fucking Fury is my step-brother." Brock had invited Jack over to listen to his rant about his new family, while Brock ranted Jack simply sat crosslegged on the bed watching his best friend pace and occasionally stomping.

Jack wasn't the best at advices but he was a good listener, "Damn, your parents suck." Jack commented, feeling a bit angry as well. "If it makes you feel better, you could always stay at my place— just after 10 though, that's when Grandma dozes." Jack told him reassuringly.

The shorter boy leaned against his desk, breathing heavily. "D-D'you want me to get water?" Jack asked, the heavy breathing and sudden quietness was usually a sign of Brock's breaking point, where he'd either cry and/or break things.

"Jack, I'm not a baby. I can get water myself." Brock pushed himself off the desk and walked to his water dispenser.   
Jack stood up and followed him, "Nope, get your ass on the bed, I'll get the water." He stopped Brock from distracting himself and sat him on the bed.

"Don't move." Jack held out his hands as if Brock didn't understand what he said,  
"Jesus, Jack I'm not TJ." Brock scoffed at the gesture,

Jack then went to get a cup of water for Brock downstairs, he knew the house well. Jack came over every once in awhile and Alexander let him. While going down the stairs he overheard a conversation he wished he didn't encounter..

"Alex, you know I want the best for our family, right?" Nick and Alexander were seated on the living room couch, "But you can't be having a 16 year old run lose doing drugs, drinking and vandalizing.." Nick explained his concerns about his step-son.

Alexander nodded in understanding, "So, what is it that you want me to do? He's been like that ever since Jen and I.. y'know.." Alexander didn't want to go in detail about his divorce.

Nick talked about harsher methods of discipline while Jack sat on the staircase listening in and disapproving them silently. He decided that it had been a pretty long time of eavesdropping and he didn't want the adults knowing he was listening so he used the upstairs water dispenser, even if the 'cold' water isn't cold.

-

Once Brock was in his room alone he completely lost it, he took a book and threw it against the wall. He didn't care that the book knocked over a framed photo of his father and him,   
"Fuck!" He looked over to see that the glass had shattered all over the floor, Brock tiredly stood up to go pick up the shards.

He heard footsteps racing to his door, "You okay?" It was Jack, he had the cup of water in his hand, "For fucks sake.." Jack looked at the floor to see shards of glass scattered on the wood.

"What's wrong? Brock, tell me." Jack placed the water on the bedside table, he sat next to Brock. "And don't you dare give me the 'I'm fine' bullshit because you sure as hell aren't fine." Jack stopped Brock from speaking because he already predicted what he's gonna say.

"I'm going soft, aren't I?" Brock laughed maniacally, he'd rather laugh about how he felt rather than express his actual emotions.

"Here, you're humor is getting dry." Jack reached for the cup of water on the bedside table, "I hate you." Brock took a sip, "And it's not even cold." He complained as Jack used the upstairs water dispenser rather than the one downstairs.

Jack could clearly see that Brock wasn't ready to talk about his problems and he didn't mind, he didn't want to push it. So he decided to go along off topic, they spent the night watching movies on Brock's laptop and Jack actually ended up staying for the night.

—

"Wake up!" Nick was banging on the door trying to wake up Brock so he wouldn't be late, eventually he took the house master key and opened his door.

"What the- Oh god." Jack woke up and sat up to meet with Nick's furious eyes,   
"Kid, what the fuck are you doing here?" Nick walked closer to Jack. "Brock called me over, Mr...Fury? Or uh.. Pierce?" He still didn't know what to call Nick.

"What the fuck?" Brock grumbled as he realized that Jack's warmth was gone. "Oh my god, Nick, go away." He looked at Nick and rubbed his eyes,   
"You took the covers, bastard." Brock threw his arms on Jack and back hugged him.

"Brock, get off your ass before you become late for school." Nick commanded boldly, the two teenagers bursting into laughter.

"We never go to school on time." Jack shrugged uncaringly.

"I can't believe Alexander puts up with this shit." Nick shook his head disapprovingly, Brock hung his head low and frowned, Jack noticed this.

"Hey listen here, old man, quit it, you literally know nothing so shut the fuck up!" Jack snapped, almost getting up to start a fight. "What the fuck are you doing? He's gonna break your neck." Brock whispered in his best friend's ear.

"Kid, I think it's best you leave right now. Right now you are breaking and entering." Nick told Jack, he found Jack worst than Brock.

"You're gonna put me in a cell because I was invited?" Jack scrunched his face not understanding, "They put you in jail for everything nowadays, huh." He scoffed at the cop.

"Do you want to keep your spine or not?" Brock whispered harshly in Jack's ear, his best friend was pressing all the buttons.

"Dad, come on! We're gonna be late." Phil whined while passing by,   
"Yeah, coming." Nick looked at the rebellious teenagers before walking out.

"We should probably get ready, your uniform is in my closet, you left it here last time." Brock pointed at his wardrobe.

"Alright, I'm brushing my teeth first." There was always an extra toothbrush in the bathroom, that belonged to Jack as he came over so often.


	4. Detention

"Rooftop, after class." Jack told the gang before they parted for classes.

Brock walked passed the other classes, the younger students pointing him out from their class. Eventually he reached his class, 10T.

"And so the white blood cells would-" Mr Stephen Strange, the Biology teacher was in front of the class, he had written some notes on the board.

"Hey Teach, miss me?" Brock walked in, flashing a smile at Stephen.

"Not at all, can you believe that?" Stephen rolled his eyes at the latecomer. Brock sat at the back, smiling at the response.

"As for the new students, this here is an example of something you should actively stay away from." Stephen gestured at Brock who had his feet on the table.

Brock pretended to be offended by that remark but then adverted his eyes to the new faces, "Don't worry, I don't bite." Brock winked at the new girls who blushed while looking away.

"Imagine how thrilled your father will be." Stephen shook his head with crossed arms.

"Which one?" Brock raised an eyebrow, looking at Stephen.

The other students gasping as Brock just admitted to his parents being gay,   
"Anyways, back to biology." Stephen turned to his back and continued writing on the board.

"Isn't your dad gay?" Maria whispered to Phil who was writing on his notebook a little to rough. "Yeah, so what?" Phil growled, he can't believe that his step-brother just did that.

"No way.. he's the step-brother you've been talking about." Maria put her hand on her mouth in shock.

"As unfortunate as it is, that's true and you can't tell anyone." Phil whispered harshly, he wanted no relations with Brock outside of the house.

Maria looked around the room a bit, "Dude.. he's like.. well respected around here, number one asshole at SHIELD High." Maria told Phil as a warning.

"You should see him at home, front row seats of seeing his ass handed to him by my dad." Phil chuckled remembering the night before.

"I'd pay money to see it, he's literally never gotten detention nor suspension." Maria shook her head, remembering the time Brock and his friends started a fire in the lab.

—

While walking in the hallway, Brock deliberately stuck his foot out to this new kid who really bothered him during P.E class as he was.. well, better. To his benefit this kid was currently carrying a lot of books. He tripped over his foot and fell, his books and pens were scattered on the ground.

"That, was uncalled for. Not cool." The guy poked Brock's chest, the people around them stopped what they were doing and watched in silence.

"I'm sorry, you must be new." Brock smiled, holding his hand out.

"Clint Barton." The guy reluctantly shook Brock's hand, that was before Brock slammed him against the lockers.

"Things are a little different 'round here, Clint." Brock whispered in Clint's ear.

"You wish!" Clint used his other arm to elbow Brock's face.

The people around them started gasping and moving away, "Bad move, bad move.." Some people in the crowd started warning Clint.

Brock touched the corner of his lip, seeing that it was bloody he grinned, "Good one." He said before throwing a powerful punch at Clint.

"Man, shut up." Clint elbowed his throat before punching him in the stomach, Brock scrambled to get up but Clint had a foot on his chest. "What's wrong? First time losing?" Clint ran his fingers through his hair, smiling while looking at Brock.

"Hey kid." Clint looked up and the last thing he saw was Jack's fist. "And that's all for today, folks." Jack helped Brock get up, sparing a glare at the staring students.

"I didn't need your help." Brock grumbled as Jack brought him up the rooftop, sitting down against the wall, the rest of the gang was already there.

"Oh really? The last time you got in a fight, I had to carry your ass home." Jack crossed his arms judgtngly.

TJ looked up at the bickering leaders, "What's the issue? Brock got himself into another fight?" TJ spoke up, Jack nodded exhaustedly.

"That's my boy!" Mercer clapped happily, she was the one who taught most of the team self defence as she fought her way into society.

Isaac motioned the two to sit on the ground, "Don't spoil the mood, lunch is only for 35 minutes, here." Isaac took out pills and a few straws out of his pockets.

"Ah, the good shit." Jack grinned as he took a pill and spilled its contents on the back of his hand, he used the straw to snort in the contents.

"Excuse me, students are prohibited here." Ms Danvers poked her head from the door, Brock looked at her for a minute before reaching in his pocket taking out his wallet, he took out $200 and gave it to her with a 'shh' gesture.

"Who do you think I am? I'm not accepting bribe from a student!" Ms Danvers refused to take the money, "All of you need to leave the rooftop this instant." She slammed the door open.

"You're a new one.. Brock Rumlow." Brock wiped the powder off his face and handed her $300 more.

"Beat it, woman." TJ snickered rudely, kicking the back of her knees causing her to buckle her knees.

"A-All of you are going to Ms Carter's office."

"Is that with the rest of you?" Brock looked back at gang with a smug smile, "Of course not, now go buy yourself something nice." He waved goodbye at her.

However, Mrs Danvers is far more capable.

-

"Five students found at the rooftop.. with illegal substances." Ms Danvers took Isaac's stash and Brock's hush money as evidence. All 5 of them were seated on chairs, while Ms Danvers talked about what they did. For the first time in a long time, they were all quiet and looking down guiltily.

"Students, it's brought to my attention that I need to raise the consequences." Ms Carter hit the table with an extendable stick to get their attention.

Brock looked up at Ms Carter, "Can I talk to you privately, Ms Carter?" He asked, he felt sick using polite manners. Ms Carter nodded and dismissed the rest of the gang.

"How much?" Brock took out his wallet.

"No, you can't pay your way out of this one." Ms Carter shook her head, opened a drawer and took out two files. "What? Why?" Brock seemed to be a bit startled.

She let out a deep sigh, "You and your little group have crossed the line, I must inform your guardians of the suspension." Ms Carter opened Jack's file, it had phone numbers and emails.

If there was one thing they feared, it would be their parents' wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Brock be the piggy bank of the group because well, Alexander Pierce is literally his dad.. so uh-


	5. Grandmama

"Jack, my baby, a lady from school called me today and I got so worried." Agatha, Jack's grandmother hugged him when he sat on the couch with her. "They said that you were misbehaving an awful lot, you should know better.." She hit his shoulder, Jack saw this coming but he didn't expect her to cry.

"Grandma, I'm sorry.. it won't happen again." Jack held her frail hands as she wiped her tears with a handkerchief.

"You're growing up too fast and in the wrong direction.." Agatha sobbed, caressing his face. Jack comforted her with reassuring lies, it hurt him but he didn't dare tell her what he's done in the past cause it might result in a heart attack.

Once Agatha's cries finally died down she was able to fall asleep on the couch, Jack sighed and picked her up bridal style to bring her to her room. "Goodnight, grandma.." he said sadly before turning off the lights. As he walked downstairs to turn off the lights and clean up a bit,   
someone knocked at the door.

"Who's there?" Jack asked, peeking through the peep hole. He saw a hooded figure but when he saw messy black hair sticking out, he knew exactly who it was.

"W-What're you doing e're? I told you not to come today." Jack opened the door, harshly pinning the figure on the the wall. "Ah- watch the hip.." the hooded figure was Brock and he looked beat.

"Dude, what happened?" Jack scanned him up and down.   
"Step-dad's a bitch." Brock shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets.

"Y-You can't be here. Grandma's asleep and I-I don't want to bother her." Jack explained the situation to his best friend.   
"Look, I don't give a shit about that. I'm here because I don't dare step foot back into my home, they called Nick instead of Alexander." Brock seemed to be very frustrated and lost.

"Why don't you stay at Teej's or Murphy's?" Jack didn't want to have his disruptive friend in his home where his frail grandmother is sleeping.

"Because TJ's parents hate me and Murphy's not even home," Brock threw his phone onto the pavement out of anger, "I-I'm sorry, this must be to much to ask for.. I'll just- I'll just go." Brock picked up his phone and started to walk off.

Jack didn't stop him, he wanted to, he really did but right now his priorities were his grandmother.

—

Brock snuck back into his house, sitting on the living room couch, not bothering to switch the lights on. He rested his elbows on his knees and held his head, Brock quietly sobbed in the dark, covering his mouth to muffle the sound.

Just a lonely dumb kid.

"E-Ev.. Everything's f-fine.. I-I'm h-happy. I'm o-okay." Brock told himself to try convince himself that he's wanted,

"I-I'm okay.."


End file.
